Talk:Darkness/@comment-24275788-20160324222206/@comment-27168967-20160326094319
Let me lay out a few points. First, the spells in the New World are not automatically given like how a game would present you some spells that you can choose to learn at level up. These spells in the NW have to be acquired from certain sources (maybe gromoires or teachers). Actually, read up book 02, particularly the part where Momon mention that Nabe is capable of 3rd tier magic. Everyone in the room literally stopped talking and started eyeing Nabe with interest because 3rd tier is literally the same as becoming a Master in the magic category and from the explanation given, most of the magic casters in the NW are probably struggling at reaching 2nd tier. This would imply the low level situation of the NW casters when compared to Nazarick denizens or the lack of source to learn higher tier spells as those would have been kept under constant surveillance by the countries that possess them. Thus, anything above 3rd tier is highly impossible for the common folks. There are a few exceptions, like Fluder and Evileye but 3rd tier is the bar where one is considered elite. 4th tier would probably make one a Grandmaster and like you mentioned the 5th tier would land you on the same level as the Thirteen Heroes. This is where you forgot one important thing. Fluder is known as a magic caster who has lived a long time while Evileye is a vampire who has lived more than two hundred years, at least shown to us readers and not the NW residents aside from those who know her, while Nabe is shown and described as a young lady. If Nabe is revealed that she can cast up to 8th tier, it would sound like you found a baby who can punch god right off his feet. Actually, anything above 3rd tier might be problematic in the long run. Like how Ainz not wanting to use resurrection on the dead villagers because it might attract unwanted attention, claiming Narberal being able to cast higher than 3rd tier would probably cause more problems than simply garner attention because there would be many who wants to pry where she obtained those knowledge. Even if someone of the NW is told that Narberal can presently cast up to 3rd tier, most of them would have browned their pants. Narberal's case is special but not too mind-boggling as you had imagined. Reputation means squat if all the attention simply hinders his next actions. Also, there's one convenient little excuse Momon can use to describe the power gap between the two should the need arise. Momon's a human who has awakened to powers akin to the Theocracy's God-Kin (those whose veins flow the blood of the Six Gods) and Nabe is not. However, this might immediately send the Theocracy into a frenzy. I doubt he'll really use this excuse any time soon. Also, the fact that he can pull something as crazy as a Sealing Crystal with 8th tier magic would let people think he still has some trump cards hidden. It's no longer whether the people can catch a glimpse of what made him so strong anymore. They have gotten so used to it by now that they stopped caring since he has always surpassed their wildest imagination. His monumental achievements literally shadowed Narberal's existence (though not her beauty) that she can operate with less intrusion as the focus would always remain on Momon. Ainz has always been the one who priotize information above all else and Narberal, acting as Nabe, has been Momon's second set of eyes and ears during his act as the Dark Hero. Do you really think he's going to let anyone hinder that role of hers with extra attentions from the public? As for the explanation of not having a cleric? Potions! This is further emphasized when Momon has Nfirea and his grandma now working for him as a cover story. Rogues? Momon's already set up a reputation that he'll kick down the doors and the adjacent wall just to make an entrance. That's why the people love him. Evileye got literally pushed to the wall against Shizu and Yuri because those two are the bane to her Earth affinity magic. If Entoma had actually entered the fight then, there would be nothing left of her to tell of Momon's heroics. Evileye mentioning that she can take on three instead of Narberal's suggestion of her to fight just two was her showing a bit of the (non-existent) love rivalry between her and Nabe. Narberal also explained during the little gathering of Pleiades that being an Elementalist of a certain affinity would mean that you are weak against any effective counter towards that affinity; like how blow and penetration proves to be a counter to Evileye's magic.